


Coming Home to You

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron Week 2018 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Soft Husbands, proper little family 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Robron Week Day 1 Home/DomesticityComing home to his family is Aaron's favourite part of the day





	Coming Home to You

Coming home after a long day after being able to lock up the portacabin and get in his car to drive home and forget about the business until the next morning, was Aaron’s favourite moment of the day. Or rather, his favourite moment of the day since Robert had moved back in.

Before Robert, as he referred to the 7 months they’d spent apart in his head, he’d usually text Liv to meet him in the pub for tea or they’d order Chinese or pizza and watch tv together until either Liv got bored or one of them fell asleep. It wasn’t bad, per se, but it never really felt right. There had been something missing. Someone.

Now though, with Robert back where he belonged, there were few things Aaron loved more than opening the door, knowing his family were all there. Robert, Liv, Seb, and even Gerry. The kid was a right weirdo sometimes but Aaron was lying if he said he hadn’t grown fond of him.

An added bonus was that he never knew what was waiting for him on days where he was the last one to come home. Sometimes it was just Robert in the kitchen, working his magic on their tea and helping Liv with her homework, other times he had the urge to check he hadn’t walked into the wrong house by mistake.

Like the time he came home to find Robert dressed in joggers and one of his hoodies, dancing around the room with Seb in his arms, singing along to the Spice Girls.

_“What’s going on here then?” Aaron asked, amused._

_“Well we had a bath and then the plan was for Seb to have a nap but he disagreed. So now here we are, listening to some music, aren’t we Seb?” Robert explained, bouncing Seb up and down in his arms._

_“Spice girls?”_

_“Wannabe is a classic. And he’s never too young to learn about girl power.”_

_Aaron laughed and kissed first Robert and then Seb._

_“Where is everyone?”_

_“Liv doesn’t appreciate good music so she went to her room, and I sent Gerry to go get chips for tea. Is that ok with you?”_

_“Sure.” Aaron replied and took Seb from Robert. “What has your daddy been torturing you with, eh? You don’t know this yet but his taste in music is **really bad**. He likes Taylor Swift and Adele. And apparently Spice Girls too.” He said, pulling a face at the little boy to make him laugh._

_“Don’t listen to him, Seb. He doesn’t think it’s music unless it’s by someone in too tight black jeans and some old guitar singing about how hard life is when you’re a suffering musician.”_

_The song changed to Robert’s beloved Rolling Stones’ Satisfaction and Seb started waving his little hands around like he recognised the song. Aaron supposed he did, after hearing it as often as he had in the 3 months since he’d come to live with them full time._

_“No, look, you’re supposed to do it like this.” Aaron said making a ‘rock hand’ with his free hand and tickling Seb with his pointer finger and pinkie before letting him grab onto his finger. “I’ll teach you about good music, mate. When you’re old enough I’ll take you to gigs. We can rock out together, can’t we? Can’t we?”_

_Seb smiled and tried to put Aaron’s finger in his mouth._

_“I’ll take that as a yes. Maybe we’ll even drag your dad along, even if he’ll be proper old by then, we can still try to teach him what good music sounds like.”_

_“Oi!” Robert laughed. “Stop ganging up on me you two.” He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around both of them. “You can listen to whatever you want.” He told Seb. “Even your music snob of a dad’s indie bands.”_

_Later that evening, after they’d had their tea and got Seb to sleep Aaron thought back to that moment. He wasn’t sure Robert had even realised he’d said it, but it was the first time he’d referred to Aaron as Seb’s dad. He didn’t hate it._

Or another time, a few weeks ago, when Robert had apparently kept watch and met him outside the second he got out of his car.

_“You alright?”_

_“Yeah, ‘course. Why wouldn’t I be?”_

_“Because you never meet me in the driveway unless there’s some crisis.”_

_“There’s no crisis. Do I need an excuse to come greet my husband and give him a kiss?” Robert asked, kissing Aaron for emphasis._

_“No… but it would take me about 20 seconds to get inside… you couldn’t wait 20 seconds?”_

_Robert shrugged._

_“What can I say, I missed you.”_

_Aaron narrowed his eyes at his husband._

_“You saw me 3 hours ago. What’s going on? What did you do? Did you let my gran into the house again?”_

_“What? No. It’s just… well… Seb found something this afternoon. Two somethings.”_

_“Two somethings? What are you talking about? Isn’t he a little young to be going through drawers in our bedroom?”_

_“No, no, no that’s not it. But thank you for that mental image.” Robert said, scrunching up his face. “We’re buying padlocks for those drawers first thing.”_

_“He’s only just started crawling. It’ll be a while before he can make it up those stairs on his own.”_

_“Better safe than sorry.”_

_Aaron sighed but decided against arguing._

_“So what did Seb find then? I thought you were going to the big Tesco in Hotten?”_

_“Yeah… we did. And then he found something in the parking lot.”_

_“In the parking lot? What on earth could he possibly find there?”_

_“Well… more like… it found him…”_

_“You what? Why don’t you just tell me instead of trying to make me guess from next to no information?”_

_Robert took a deep breath, took his hand and led him inside._

_At first he wasn’t sure what Robert was so nervous about. He saw Liv and Gerry on the floor playing with Seb on his playmat, only when he took a closer look he noticed the toys on Seb’s playmat weren’t toys._

_“Cats? He found cats in a Tesco parking lot?”_

_“Kittens actually. I took them to Ness to get them checked out. They’re about 3 months old.”_

_“Right.” Aaron said, staring at the cats playing with what looked like an old shoe lace. “And Seb found them… how?”_

_“Well… I was putting the shopping in the car and I’d already put him in his car seat… and suddenly he started giggling and I thought he just liked the music on the radio or something, but then I saw two kittens crawling over him and playing with him.”_

_“Where the hell did they come from?”_

_“I don’t know. I looked all over for their mother, I even asked in the store if someone had lost two kittens and they looked at me like I was crazy.”_

_“They’re healthy and Vanessa de-wormed them and everything.” Liv added. “And they’re not micro-chipped so they’re probably strays.”_

_“She thinks the mother must’ve put them in the car.”_

_“Won’t their mother be looking for them then?”_

_“I looked all over. I waited to see if she’d appear again to take them back or drop more off and I left the car open while I went inside to ask if someone had lost them and when I got back they were still there. Waiting for us.”_

_“And the little man likes them, don’t you mate?” Gerry said, more to Seb than anyone else._

_Gerry’s comment pulled Aaron’s focus to Seb, his step son squealing with joy in Gerry’s lap as Liv dangled the shoelace in front of them for the cats._

_Aaron sighed._

_“I guess we have two kittens now.”_

_He was so using this to get Seb a puppy for his first birthday._

Seb’s birthday was a little under a month away and Aaron was confident Robert was on board with the puppy. He’d even gone as far as asking Vanessa for tips and advice. The only problem was that Robert wanted a small dog as a playmate for Seb while Aaron still had a massive soft spot for German Shepherds.

He dug his keys out of his pocket after locking his car and wondered what he’d come home to this time.

Like the time he’d come home to an empty house only to find the whole family in the garden, along with Jessie and her son Ellis for an impromptu barbecue to celebrate the two of them moving in _properly_.

Or one time where he came home to Seb screeching in his cot and Robert out cold on the sofa. He’d picked up Seb, who was absolutely fine, if only a little bored and kept him entertained until Robert woke up about half an hour later. He’d decided against telling him he’d slept through Seb’s crying.

This time though, when he opened the flat’s door, the house was quiet. The TV was on though so Aaron figured at least someone had to be home.

“Rob? Liv?”

He heard some stumbling and swearing coming from upstairs and two cats came flying down the stairs to hide under the sofa.

“Robert?”

“We’re fine! Everything is fine!” Robert called out which made Aaron suspect everything was most likely not fine.

Just as he was about to make his way upstairs Robert came downstairs, carrying Seb.

“What happened?” Aaron asked. Neither of them had any visible injuries and Seb was wearing the rainbow pyjamas Chas had bought him, looking perfectly happy.

“I tripped over a cat… which scared the other cat, who knocked over the lava lamp in Seb’s room… which scared them both.” Robert explained and handed Seb over to Aaron when the little boy reached out to him. “And Seb thought it was hilarious.”

“Yeah? Were you laughing at your dad? I know he can be very funny, but we like him in one piece, ok?”

Robert smiled and kissed him hello.

“How was your day? Did you get the contract with the Scottish company?”

“Yeah, though they sent a woman named Katherine down here when I’ve been talking to a guy called Michael since day one… but she was nice enough and knew what she was talking about.”

“So you got the deal signed?”

Aaron nodded.

“Yep. She was a bit difficult at first until she saw the photo of us with Seb and the one from your birthday in the pub. It turns out she and her wife have a daughter of about Seb’s age and we spent a while swapping baby stories.” He said, turning to Seb. “So really, you helped me get this deal today, buddy.”

“I think that’s cause for a celebration.” Robert decided. “You, me, some pizza and that film we recorded the other day?”

“Throw in a beer and you’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Done.” Robert said, pulling up the number for their favourite pizza place on his phone. “But since I’m cooking, it’s your turn to feed the cats.”


End file.
